


酷爸爸 | Daddy Cool

by Amaranth42



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Domestic Fluff, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is a Sweetheart, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Mansion Fic, dadneto, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42
Summary: Erik能让人又敬畏又恐惧，像是在丛林中徘徊的老虎给人的感觉，Charles没有这样的特殊能力。Charles不知道这是因为Erik冷酷、威严的举止，还是他能在汹涌的大西洋中拉出一艘潜艇的能力，让别人在他的注视下畏缩。即使是年龄最大的孩子们也不能幸免于他的强大气场与灰眼睛尖锐的瞪视。Hank和Sean和他说话时会结巴，而外表严峻的Alex则把这位磁控者视为偶像。Charles确信，他们是在以自己的方式尊重他。年龄小的孩子们就不同了，他们害怕Erik的“鲨鱼笑”（他们如此形容）。看着他们在Erik笑的时候作鸟兽散，留下一脸茫然的Erik，Charles居然觉得有些好玩。同样奇怪的是，这样的Erik让他们的教育工作（Charles在心里称它为养育子女的工作）得以顺利进行。或没有沙滩离婚、全员存活的AU。Charles和Erik经营着一所有很多X宝宝的学校！





	酷爸爸 | Daddy Cool

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Daddy Cool (In The Summertime, When Weather Is High Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178172) by [JackyJango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango). 



Erik能让人又敬畏又恐惧，像是在丛林中徘徊的老虎给人的感觉，Charles没有这样的特殊能力。Charles不知道这是因为Erik冷酷、威严的举止，还是他能在汹涌的大西洋中拉出一艘潜艇的能力，让别人在他的注视下畏缩。即使是年龄最大的孩子们也不能幸免于他的强大气场与灰眼睛尖锐的瞪视。Hank和Sean和他说话时会结巴，而外表严峻的Alex则把这位磁控者视为偶像。Charles确信，他们是在以自己的方式尊重他。年龄小的孩子们就不同了，他们害怕Erik的“鲨鱼笑”（他们如此形容）。看着他们在Erik笑的时候作鸟兽散，留下一脸茫然的Erik，Charles居然觉得有些好玩。

同样奇怪的是，这样的Erik让他们的教育工作（Charles在心里称它为养育子女的工作）得以顺利进行。

Erik是个纪律严明的人，他负责执行纪律（Raven管他叫马戏团领班），而且难以取悦。他不允许孩子们不做家务事，而Charles总会心软。Erik在体能训练时从不放水，而Charles总答应他们的恳求。“你太心软了，教授。”Alex对他说。Raven说他太宽容了。Charles在该严格的时候也会严格，因此他认为现在的平衡很好。

当他们不在家时，孩子们（即使是年龄最大的那些）会进行大规模的破坏活动。等他们被抓包时，每个人都会对天上的每一个神灵发誓他不是带头人。有一次，Charles和Erik回家后发现厨房一片狼藉，他祖母收藏的古董瓷器碎了一地。甚至连可怜的Hank也被卷入了这件蠢事。简而言之，如果没有Charles或Erik照看孩子们，整座大宅都有可能被拆掉。

于是，当Moira给Charles打电话，要求他来CIA的变种人基地时，他决定独自前往。Erik并不乐意照顾一帮“熊孩子”一晚上，但是在发了一番牢骚后勉强同意了。

“我很快就回来。”Charles吻别Erik。可是他回家时已经过了学生们的就寝时间，唯一醒着的人只剩Erik。

“抱歉，我回来晚了。我希望孩子们没给你添太大麻烦。”说罢，Charles亲吻Erik的双唇。

Erik的呼吸散发着苏格兰威士忌与啤酒的气息，他的意识一片昏沉。独自喝酒不像Erik的作风，也许与一帮青少年打交道让他受够了。

Erik笑着轻哼一声，嘀咕了几声类似于“想你”的音节。疲惫感与Erik的困倦感涌入Charles的脑海，让他在Erik的怀抱中坠入梦乡。他的其他念头都已化为背景噪音。

第二天早餐时，年龄最大的变种人们集体失踪了。直到最后的餐盘被收走时，他们才走进餐厅。Sean的双眼浮肿得连眼球都看不见，Angel和Alex的眼睛呈血红色，Raven和Hank处于他们天然的蓝色状态。即便在餐桌上首，Charles也能看见Raven眼里激烈的金光。Armando是他们中唯一镇定的人，但即使是他，也时不时紧张地望向Charles和Erik的方向。磁控者正在专心喝咖啡，仿佛这是世界上最重要的事。不过，Erik向来是这样喝咖啡的——仿佛这是世界上最重要的事。

所有人的意识都对Charles关闭起来，好像他们在拼命地屏蔽自己的思想。但Charles不需读心也能看出来，他们宿醉了。

Charles反对未成年人饮酒。他们的大脑还在发育中，酒精会影响或改变大脑的发育。他对此特别注意。

Charles决定不与他们对质，反正他们也只会对他撒谎。于是他决定让这事过去。他已学会明智地慎选战场。

然而，这让他猜测孩子们是如何打开酒柜的——那可是禁区——在不被Erik注意到的情况下。不过，Raven对大宅了如指掌，只要她打定主意，她可以非常隐秘地行动。反正不会是Erik打开酒柜让他们喝，对吧？

* * *

Sharron作为家长做得正确的一件事是向Charles灌输健康饮食的重要性。虽然她饮食均衡是为了保持身材，但不可否认Charles也从中收益。这也是尽管Charles成天坐着、教书，也没有肚腩的原因。

Charles对孩子们的饮食要求十分严格。均衡饮食非常重要，还在发育的身体需要大量的绿色蔬菜与蛋白质，而不是巧克力和糖果。但是如果让孩子们自己来选（尤其是那些年龄小的），他们只会整天吃巧克力和冰激凌。Charles确信那会是他们的三餐。他曾在一天内见过四桶冰激凌和三包糖果从冰箱里消失。

所以，只有他和Erik负责为整个大宅采购食物与食材。他们的购物清单主要包含蔬菜、水果、牛奶、多谷物面包及各种肉类。Charles也不是无情的人。他有时也会买巧克力和油炸食品，但不多。当孩子们表现好的时候，他会奖励甜点，当他们在娱乐室里玩游戏或看电影时，他也会允许他们吃油炸食品。然而，Charles发现了非常奇怪的事情。

他看见巧克力棒的包装纸——他们不买的那种，因为糖分太高——散落在教室的地板上，有些塞在沙发垫之间，有的扔在草坪上。年纪小的孩子们还不懂得要掩盖自己的犯罪痕迹。

在捡起五个糖果包装纸和两个空的奇多包装袋后，Charles在心里记下，晚上要和Erik谈谈这事。

当晚，Erik筋疲力尽、汗流浃背地走进卧室。他看见床上的Charles，双眼立即亮了起来，一屁股坐上床，重重地叹了口气。他一定是与Angel和Alex去健身房了。也许Charles应该叫他去洗澡，但他并不讨厌一身汗的Erik在他床上。其实，Erik这副样子让他兴奋。他依偎在Erik身旁，头靠在他肩上，呼吸他身上浓郁的麝香。

Erik满足地轻哼，将Charles又拉近了些。

Charles把玩着Erik运动衫上的拉绳，问道：“你记得你这周买了奇多吗，亲爱的？我今天发现了两个空袋子。我们平时买的是哪种巧克力？我发现——”Erik忽然绷紧身子，从床上坐起。

“怎么了，Erik？没事吧？”Charles不解地问。

“嗯，是，没事，”Erik心不在焉地答道，“我只是需要洗澡，我很臭。”

“噢，”Charles露出咸湿的笑容，用撩人的声音问道，“我能加入吗？”为表强调，他还投射出他跪在浴室地板吮吸Erik老二的画面。

Erik闭上眼睛，攥紧拳头。他小声朝自己咕哝了些类似咒骂的话。“不，不用了。我马上就洗完了，你先睡吧。”Erik在Charles的前额落下一吻，然后走进浴室。

Erik从不拒绝做爱。从不。这太奇怪了。

* * *

Charles一直想带孩子们参观教学。今年学校来了一大批年纪小的变种人，他觉得现在就是适宜的时机。他选择美国自然历史博物馆作为理想的参观教学目的地。

博物馆面积广大，如果他们以一队行动，一天内无法参观到所有地方。因此，Charles决定把孩子们分成两队：一队由他带领，另一对由Erik带领。他起初还担心Erik会拒绝“带着一群熊孩子乱逛还要讲解毫无意义的历史”。但令他吃惊的是，Erik几乎立即答应了。

宅子里所有囚犯的名字——除了Erik和Charles——都被放入一个大碗。在起居室里，Charles和Erik轮流抽取碗里的名字，而其余的人则焦虑地看着他们会被分入哪一队。

孩子们思考的声音太大，让Charles不禁听到了他们散乱的思绪。小Scott想进Charles那队（祝福他！），Hank也是——他已经在回忆小时候在那儿看过的文物了。Alex想加入Erik的队伍，不过那是意料之中的，Angel也是。

在所有人的想法中，有一人的心思最让Charles留心，是Bobby的。他非常大声、急切地想进“酷爸爸”那队。Charles不知道那是什么情况，但当那个男孩的名字被Erik抽到时，他的意识简直开心得快爆炸了。

Charles那队决定先参观博物馆的东翼，而Erik则会带着他那队去西翼。整个上午，Charles都没听见Erik或他队员的思绪。午餐前，他们在入口集合。当Charles到达那里时，Erik已经带着他的小队在那里等着了。

午饭后，他们交换位置。Charles试着与Erik建立精神连接，询问孩子们是否有给他添麻烦，但他这边的孩子们有着问不完的问题。Charles对Erik的意识十分熟悉，即使在人海中也能马上找到他，但是在一群好奇、加速思考的大脑中寻找Erik有点累。也许Erik有意屏蔽了他的恼火，以免浇熄Charles的热情。Erik在这方面很体贴。

第二天，Charles询问Erik那队的孩子们的学习情况。除了最基本的内容，他们没学到什么东西。毕竟是Erik带队，Charles也没抱什么期望。

他在心里记下，改天再带孩子们去一次博物馆。

* * *

与大家的猜测相反，Charles并不讨厌摩托车。其实，他喜欢和Erik一起长途驾车——主要是因为他可以抱住Erik并感受Erik心中引擎的轰鸣声。Erik可以在不触碰车的情况下控制它，将交通事故风险降至最低。

但不是所有人都能操纵金属，尤其是他的学生们。Erik的摩托车到了孩子们手中简直就是死亡机器。因此，他禁止所有未达驾驶年龄或身高不够、坐在车上脚够不着地的学生们驾车。

这天晚上，他下楼去喝茶，在楼梯旁的大窗看见十四岁的Ororo正在驾驶摩托车。

令他惊讶的是，Erik——他很清楚Charles关于那辆该死的车的规定——正在指引Ororo开出车库。其他人三三两两地站在车库入口，为聚精会神的Ororo加油。

“嘘，”Erik警告他们，“你们教授会听到的。”

大家立刻安静下来。

Charles没有留下来看之后发生的事情。但第二天，Ororo的左手手肘缠了白色绷带。他没问她发生了什么，他已经知道原因。他只是亲吻她的头，祝她早日康复。

Charles没问Erik这件事，Erik也没说。

* * *

一天晚上，Charles给Kitty和Scott读《指环王》（从他祖母那里传下来的初版书）：

> 众人沉默了很长一段时间。最后，佛罗多才迟疑地说：“我在收到信之前就相信你是朋友了，至少我希望是这样。今晚你让我受惊了很多次，但都不像魔王的爪牙会做的事情。我想，他的间谍看起来应该更善良，感觉起来却更邪恶，如果你明白我的意思。”
> 
> “我明白，”神行客笑着说，“你是指我看起来很邪恶，感觉起来却很善良。对吧？”

黏在他右边的Scott插嘴道：“神行客是坏人吗，教授？”

Charles想了想怎样回答才好，然后说：“不是，亲爱的。霍比特人因为他的外表怀疑他是坏人。即使他看起来很吓人，但他还是有一颗温柔的心。”

“你是说，和Erik先生一样？”Kitty在Charles的左边笑道。

她的热情让Charles有些困惑，上个星期她还一见到Erik就跑。不过，她的比较非常合适。于是，他揉了揉她的头发，亲吻她的头顶：“就和我们的Erik一样。”

Charles并不讨厌宠物，他反而很喜欢宠物。但是宠物意味着责任——这对六岁小孩来说是一个陌生的概念。宠物对他们而言就是玩具，一个活的玩偶。

几个月前，他让Erik买了个鱼缸，里面放了很多鱼。一开始，孩子们还很用心照料鱼，然而，当新鲜感过去后他们便把鱼给忘了。Charles决定丢掉鱼缸时，大多数的鱼都死了。

因此，他不让Kitty和Scott养那只他们在草坪里发现的迷路的小狗（为什么单独一只小狗会在那里迷路，至今是个谜）。Charles让Hank把狗送去市里一家对宠物友好的咖啡馆，他知道他们收养流浪动物。

接下来的两天都没人提起小狗的事，直到第三天，Erik起了个大早，轻唤Charles的名字。Charles正打算叫他滚回去睡觉，Erik却悄无声息地起床了。

Erik的奇怪举动让Charles迷惑不解，他跟着Erik的意识出了卧室，穿过草坪，到了储物棚。Erik到了那里时已经有其他人在了，睡眼惺忪的Alex带着Scott和Kitty在等他。

Charles轻而易举地进入Alex困顿的意识，只见Erik和孩子们给那只小狗喂温牛奶。根据Erik的指示，孩子们用带来的毯子做了一个篮子。

他站起身，说：“好了，我得走了。你们今天晚些时候要再来一次，给它喂食，清洗篮子，叫大人带你们来。还有……”他弯下身，在两人的鼻尖上各戳一下，“别忘了，要保密。”

Charles马上从Alex的意识中离开。

现在，Charles弄明白了很多事情。它们都和Erik的古怪行为有关——酒柜、巧克力、博物馆。

第四天早晨，Charles决定和Erik对质。他披上浴袍，在餐厅里等着Erik回来。

二十分钟后，Erik从侧门进来，径直走向他们的卧室。

“我不喜欢别人对我撒谎，你知道吧？”Charles在Erik身后说道。

Erik顿时僵住，全身紧绷。他停顿了一会儿，接着转身面对Charles：“你知道多少？”

“全部。”

Erik缓缓点头，消化Charles的话。“你生气吗？”

“生气，”Charles同意，“但是我会听你解释。”尽管学生和男友都对他撒谎很让他伤心，他还是会给Erik一个解释的机会。

Erik踌躇了一会儿，他的意识似乎处于某种困境中，摇摆不定。最终，他长吁一口气，瘫坐在椅子上。黎明前的微光在他脸上投下长长的阴影。“你知道我第一次吃巧克力的时候多大了吗？二十三岁。见鬼，要不是在瑞士看到一个女人给她儿子吃，我甚至都不知道巧克力长什么样。”

Charles心里一沉。就如Erik谈到他的过去时，他的思绪会染上一层黄色。Charles知道他接下来要说什么。他缓缓走向金属操控者，跨坐在Erik的大腿上，轻擦他的胸口与肩膀，鼓励他往下说。

“我父亲给我雕刻了一只木狗。它很粗糙，看起来根本不像狗，但在很长、很长的一段时间里，它是我唯一的朋友。直到它被抢走。”处于昏睡状态的大宅一片死寂，唯有他们的呼吸声充满房间。Erik再度开口：“我知道我没有权利对他们做什么，Charles。我不是他们的监护人或父亲。该死，我甚至不知道怎样才算是个好父亲，但是我希望这些孩子拥有我小时候从未拥有过的一切。我希望他们有童年，没有遗憾。如果这让我成了一个糟糕的老师，那也没办法。”

Charles的愤怒在一瞬间融化——如同热锅里的黄油。虽然他对Erik的行为不满，但他不会质疑Erik的意图。他觉得，Erik就是这样，想出一堆坏主意，却满怀好意。“看起来很邪恶，感觉起来却很善良。”

Erik重重地叹了口气：“听我说，Charles，我很抱歉骗了你，但我不是有意伤害你或违抗你。孩子们也不是有意的。他们只是有样学样。如果他们在这里，他们也会道歉。所以，如果可以的话，请原谅我们。”

“我已经原谅你们了。”Charles答道，轻抚Erik突出的颧骨。他愿意为Erik和孩子们放下这么多，本该是件可怕的事，可它并不可怕。Charles的怒意已消，他无法否认，Erik在储物棚里对Kitty和Scott的温柔让他心动。“爱，”他说，“爱与关怀。这就是成为一个好父亲的条件，你两样都有。你内心很善良，Erik，比你所想的更为善良。我从未怀疑过你不会是一个好父亲。孩子们爱你，钦佩你，尊重你，”他笑道，“他们甚至叫你‘酷爸爸’。”

忽然，Erik大笑起来，头向后仰。“真的吗？”他不好意思地问道，“好吧，我想我的确很酷。”

“你要把他们宠坏了，对吧？”Charles的语气有些过于柔情。

“当然了。”Erik自豪地答道。

教导学生的同时还有一个Erik协助他们调皮捣蛋，这本该是件可怕的事，但他并不觉得可怕。Erik对一个六岁孩子的恳求心软的画面让Charles的心底泛起一股暖意。

“如果你要支持他们所有的奇思妙想，那谁来向他们展示正确的道路，嗯？”Charles问道，鼻尖轻蹭Erik的鼻尖，给了对方一个爱斯基摩吻。

“你。”Erik大声说道。在心里，他说，（你总会向我们展示正确的道路。）

（我们！）

（是的，我会。）Charles同意，将二人的嘴唇贴在一起。

Charles正在吮吸Erik的舌头，同时在他的裤裆处磨蹭——他们的衣服胡乱地堆在地上——当他听见惊叹和咕哝，感受到一群震惊的意识从入口处传来时。年龄最大的孩子们目瞪口呆地望着他们。惊恐的Sean打破了沉默：“老天啊……我可不想看我双亲上床。”

他们可能给他们的孩子留下了不可抹去的心理阴影。

回想起来，这不是Charles的错。当金属操控者忙着在他脖子上种草莓时，他的确警告过Erik。（亲爱的，时候不早了，孩子们随时会下来。）但是Erik咬上特别敏感的部位，分散他的注意力。（别管那些熊孩子，Charles。让他们见鬼去吧。）

* * *

**后日谈**

“我知道去博物馆那天你带孩子们去了别的地方，但我不知道是哪里。你带他们去哪了？”那天晚上，Charles问道，他的手臂搭在Erik胸口。

“我带他们去了水族馆，他们说想看鲨鱼。”

Charles大笑起来。

“怎么了，Charles？”Erik笑着问道。

等Charles缓过气，能开口说话后，他说：“他们觉得你像鲨鱼。他们可能是想拿你和真鲨鱼比较一下，你中计了。”

“鲨鱼？太荒谬了，我一点也不像鲨鱼。”Erik抗议道。

虽然Erik表面上不承认中了孩子们的诡计，但Charles发现他完全不介意孩子们的嘲笑。实际上，他还怂恿他们叫他“鲨鱼”。他咧着嘴，露出所有牙齿，在客厅里追着五岁的Jubilee大喊：“快逃命吧，鲨鱼来抓你啦！”让尖叫的Jubilee兴奋不已。

那周晚些时候，Charles走进客厅，所有的孩子都在那里。“对不起，我们骗了你。”他们不同步地喊道。真诚的道歉让Charles心中残留的一丝怒火也消散了。一张由孩子们制作并签名的卡片上写着他们再也不会撒谎的承诺，令他眼中泛起水光。卡片的制作粗糙，发光小亮片太多，卡面上的“教授”少了一划，但这是Charles此生收到的最好的卡片。Erik在房间角落里，随意地靠在窗框上，静静地看着他。（你真是个糟糕的心灵感应者，被瞒了这么久。）他斥责道。

（闭嘴。）Charles在意识里掐了他一下，继续拥抱Pietro。

即使现在情况有变，他们养育子女的工作依然得以顺利进行。

看着Erik和孩子们互动给Charles带来无尽的欣慰。当他看到Erik把生病的Illyana抱在胸前时，他整个身子都在发热。

Erik生日那天，孩子们送了他一件写有“鲨鱼爸爸”的T恤，差点让他哭了出来。他骄傲地穿上它，一有机会便露出和T恤上的鲨鱼完全一样的笑容。

Charles不否认穿上这件T恤的Erik非常辣。那晚，他将Erik推到床上，在他耳边轻声说：“生日快乐，Daddy。放松下来，享受接下来的骑乘吧。”

他们第二次被Raven撞见时，Charles正在杂物间里骑Erik。

下个月，Charles过生日时，年龄最大的孩子们送了他一件T恤，上面写着“拯救马，骑鲨鱼”。*

* * *

大宅里的父亲节从此不再是一个安静的日子。

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来自“拯救马，骑牛仔”（Save a horse, ride a cowboy）


End file.
